


The Apartment

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, F/F, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: Hello all! More GD fics! No idea where this one came from.   Enjoy! :=)





	The Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! More GD fics! No idea where this one came from. Enjoy! :=)

******

The apartment was small, basically nothing more than a studio with a kitchenette and a bathroom added on. The furnishings were simple, Spartan, a futon lay on the floor, neatly made up as a bed besides a tall bookcase stuffed to bursting with books of all sizes, while a dresser sat against the wall.

The name on the lease was ‘Ashley Greene’. A search had provided her basic information: she was thirty-nine, single, with no known living relatives. She worked as a cashier at a local Barnes & Noble.

It was all very normal, ordinary information. Downright boring in fact. Except for the fact that there was no record of ‘Ashley Greene’ ever existing until about a little over twelve months ago, no employment history, no credit history, no tax records, not even a birth certificate.

Alex had found the place quite by chance.

She’d ducked into the aforementioned bookstore one day looking for a book for Kara’s birthday and had seen _her_ by the cash register. That lone streak of white amidst the curtain of long dark curls calling out to her like a siren’s call. And like Odysseus, she’d been unable to resist, discreetly following that lone streak of white hair back to this apartment.

After that, she’d cased the place out for more than a month, making a careful record of the other woman’s movements before she’d finally dared to actually enter the apartment. The lack of a decent deadbolt should have concerned her, but considering that the apartment’s resident was bulletproof and could bench press a mid-sized sedan one-handed, it didn’t.

She’d been visiting the apartment everyday for a month now, always slipping in as soon as its occupant left for work, never touching anything, but just wandering around the place, trying to get a feel for it.

She was beginning to doubt her sanity by this point; she knew that she was acting like a goddamn fucking stalker but found she couldn’t resist the temptation. She wasn’t sure what she would do if Astra ever found out about her ‘visits’ (assuming she didn’t already know).

But this time her visit was different, because this time she was drunk and angry. Angry at herself for plunging that sword into Astra’s back, angry at Astra for all the pained she’d caused Kara, angry at Alura for sending both her sister and her daughter away.

Stumbling into the bedroom, a bottle of cheap red wine stolen from Astra’s fridge in one hand, she opened the dresser, finding a set of practical clothes, no high heels, no racy lingerie, only sneakers, work boots and plain cotton underwear.

Leaving the dresser open, she staggered into the bathroom, rifling through the medicine cabinet, only finding toothpaste and a toothbrush, nothing else.

Wandering back into the bedroom, she found herself suddenly getting madder and madder, mad at how Astra seemed to have gotten her life back on track so quickly, while Alex herself had a string of failed relationships, a lukewarm relationship with her mother, and a sister who was rapidly growing away from her, who no longer needed, or wanted, her protection.

Letting out a sudden scream of frustration, Alex hurled the half-empty wine bottle across the room, watching as it shattered against the wall, the wine staining the wall. Suddenly animated, she spun on her heel, ripping the open dresser drawers out of the dresser and flinging them across the room, their contents spilling across the floor.

Not content, she upended the futon before knocking the bookcase to the floor with a thunderous crash, kicking at the fallen books as if she was dancing. Spinning on her heel she wobbled dizzily and collapsed onto the rumpled futon, laying there panting for breath as she heard the door open and footsteps creaking across the hardwood floors.

Turning her head, she was confronted with a pair of sneakers. Slowly following them up the blue jeans she finally found herself staring into sad grey-green eyes.

Placing her hands on her hips in an imitation of Superman’s classic pose, Astra assessed her, her expression unreadable as she looked around the now-ruined apartment.

Finally, she let out a tired-sounding sigh and stepped back, going into the kitchenette and rifling through the fridge, coming back to where Alex still lay holding two bottles of beer.

Sighing, Astra sat down next Alex, absently handing her one of the bottles as she opened the other and took a deep drink from it.

Taking the offered bottle, Alex rested it on her stomach, absently drumming her fingers against its cold surface as she stared up at the ceiling, absently watching the light fixture slowly swinging.

Neither of them spoke.

Finally finishing her beer, Astra glanced at the bottle and then looked around the room, before shrugging her shoulders and tossing it away in a random corner. Sighing once more, she suddenly flopped back against the futon, lying down next to Alex as she opened her own bottle of beer.

Suddenly, Astra reached out and took Alex’s hand, gently squeezing.

Glancing down at their joined hands, Alex squeezed back, curling their fingers together.

“Nice place you got here” Alex suddenly said

“It was” Astra nodded

Silence returned

“I could kill you, you know?” Astra suddenly said

Alex nodded dimly

“I know”

Finishing her own beer, Alex tossed it away and then, rolling onto her side, curled up against Astra’s side, burying her face into the crook of her neck, breathing in the rich earthy scent that permeated the entire apartment.

Untangling their joined hands, Astra brought her arm up, wrapping it around Alex’s shoulders, holding her close…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know me know what you thought :=)


End file.
